With continuous development of science and technology, demand for energy is increasingly urgent in various industries. At present, most power generation systems still use relative conventional approaches, such as using coal etc., to generate power. At the one hand, the resource of coal is limited, incapable of meeting requirements for generating power at high capacity, and on the other hand, the usage of coal aggravates pollution and damage to the natural environment, and is disadvantageous to environmental protection.
In recent years, the wind, hydro, and nuclear power generation technologies and the like are developed gradually, however these technologies consume great energy and huge cost, and also they are very vulnerable to natural external environment, causing the power generation capacity to be limited to a certain extent, therefore it is incapable of meeting requirements for electrical power in various industries.